bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Brimstone
|pickupquote = - |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfvBe7bhHtw |recharge = N/A |found = Devil Room Treasure Room (Very rare) |unlock = N/A |tears = }} Brimstone is an item in The Binding of Isaac and the Rebirth remake. It appear as a alchemical symbol for sulfur. Effect Isaac appears demonic with large curved horns and an angry expression. In original Binding of Isaac, picking up Brimstone will multiply Isaac's current damage by 3. It also changes tears to a chargeable laser that pierces all objects in its path (including enemies, environmental hazards and walls). It can only be fired after a short charge-up period (approximately 1-2 seconds until Isaac's head begins flashing red). Each laser is emitted for about one second and hits twice, so it is possible to destroy some two-stage enemies in one shot (Globins and Hives along with the flies they spawn on death), or to strafe the shot over multiple enemies. In Rebirth and onwards, its mechanism is slightly different: It no longer multiplies Isaac's damage but the blood laser hits all enemies in its range for 13 ticks of damage per second. It also synergizes well with many other items (such as Inner Eye). It is possible to charge before entering a room so that the first shot can be fired immediately. Even if Isaac have not finished charging Brimstone when he'll pass through a door, it is always fully charged once a new room is entered if the fire button is still being held. Notes *Attempting to fire the beam before it is fully charged will cancel the charge. *Getting hit while charging will reset the charge. *An increased damage stat does increase Brimstone's damage. * If the player has an item like Transcendence, Isaac will get wings instead of losing his body. *Despite common belief, an increased tears stat does not reduce the charge up time of Brimstone. But a decreased one does make it longer. * The item can be also found, yet very rarely, in treasure rooms. * In original Binding of Isaac, this item has 75% lower chance to appear in Hard Mode. * It's considered as a special item since Rebirth. But contrary to popular belief, it's not a special item in original Binding of Isaac. Interactions *Technology, Dr. Fetus - Overridden by Brimstone, with no stat change. *Mom's Knife, Epic Fetus - Overrides Brimstone. *Shoop Da Whoop! - This active will take a massive damage decrease when paired with Brimstone. Synergies *Chocolate Milk - Allows partial charge doing damage in relation to charging time, but Brimstone will charge slower than it shows (e.g. head flashes before fully charged). Charging before entering a room will result in the appearance of a full charge, but the fired shot will not damage enemies. *Godhead - No halo will appear around the beam, but it will increase its damage significantly. *The Inner Eye, Mutant Spider, IPECAC - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but has tripled damage. **These damage increases do not stack with each other. **In rebirth it causes you to fire multiple lasers three and four respectivly stacks *Sacred Heart - Damage of the laser is greatly increased, with a slightly longer charge time. *Polyphemus - Brimstone charges much more slowly, but damage is increased significantly (enough to one-shot most bosses.) **Actual damage bonus is (bonus from Polyphemus) * 3, so overall bonus decreases if stacked with The Inner Eye/Mutant Spider. *The Common Cold - Laser has chance for poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds. *Spider's Bite - Laser has a chance to slow enemies down for 2.5 seconds. *Mom's Contacts - Laser has chance to freeze enemies as a normal tear would. *A Lump of Coal - Increased Damage (+2). This is inside of the 3x multiplier that brimstone gives, and the 2x multiplier from Polyphemus. *Curved Horn- Similar to A Lump Of Coal, increases damage by +2 inside the 3x multiplier. Is affected by the 3x multiplier from the synergy between Brimstone and Polyphemus, but not the 2x multiplier from Polyphemus. *Number One - Decreases charge time with no side effects. *Technology 2 - Can shoot the Technology 2 laser while charging, but damage decreases. *Mom's Knife - (only rebirth) after first knife thrown knifes come spewing out dealing slightly less damage than the first Trivia *According to the Bible, "Brimstone", which is possibly the ancient name for sulfur, evokes the acrid odor of volcanic activity. It is used in conjunction with Fire in the phrase Fire and brimstone, an idiomatic expression of signs of God's wrath, often appearing in reference to the fate of the unfaithful. The term is also used, sometimes pejoratively, to describe a style of Christian preaching that uses vivid descriptions of judgment and eternal damnation in Hell to encourage repentance. *The symbol that represents Brimstone is known as the Leviathan Cross, the alchemical symbol for Sulfur. Due to Sulfur's association with Hell, it is also used as a Satanic symbol. *Horns resembling Brimstone's own were added to Team Fortress 2 on the December 3rd, 2014 patch. Bugs *Release Brimstone and tap multiple times in the direction Isaac fired. This will increase Brimstone's hit times from 2 to a maximum of 4 times, effectively doubling the damage. The beam will visually go downwards despite actually fired in the direction Isaac originally did. Doesn't work with Chocolate Milk. **This bug was popularized by a YouTuber called Bisnap and named Brimsnap by a streamer called "CobaltStreak". **If Brimsnap is used and it coincides with Robo-Baby's laser, it will glitch out and be deformed. *Brimstone's charge (open mouthed laser) will overlap any item that is on the player's face; this is obviously a graphical bug. *If collected with Mini Mushroom and/or Odd Mushroom (Thin), the Brimstone shot will stop short of the room (horizontally). This is purely aesthetic, and enemies can still be hit, even if the shot does not reach them. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives